omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Maou Yumisu(JSK Studio)
Character Synopsis Maou Yumisu Is the "main villian"(In reality she's the hero in the game since Humans have once again become the starters of the war between Demons and Humans by luring the late Demon King to a feast to celebrace peach in which in short ended with alot of demons dying.) of the game Overthrow! The Demon Queen, one of the many JSK Studio games that exist. It is a turn based hentai game. To solve the war between the two races, Yumisu must fight off the The Player to retain Demonic rule, unless The Player decides to goo down one of the many ends of the game itself. After the current events of what happened to the late Demon King and going by her personality, She acts like a typical demon who hates Humans but for good reason. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: JSK Studio games Name: '''Maou Yumisu '''Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Queen/King Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Stat buffing/debuffing(Lowers Attack damage, Defenses, and speed with magic attacks, Buffs her attack damage and defenses by 5 stat points via Bangle item and Gloves item.), Weapon Mastery, Master Swordsman, Can turn a human into a demon via having sex with said person(Shown when she fucks The Player in the Slavery ending in order to ensure that his life span is to that of a demon), Magic manipulation, Can lower physical damage resistances with Crimson Wind, Regeneration (Low), Immortality(Type 1 and 2. Yumisu has taken multiple fatal blows from a Wall level The Player and other villians that would casually oneshot normal humans without needing to heal from wounds. By the nature of JSK Studio games, people like Yumisu and Kama(Vampire from JSK) Are generally considered Immortal within the verse albeit Kama Is confirmed immortal), Likely able to inflict Paralysis via her horns(States that her horns may Paralyze The Player should he touch them), Can heal via Tonic item, Can reveal an opponents next attack via Mirror, Immune to Status Effect Inducement via Ribbon item. Destructive Ability: Wall level (Superior to her Demon Lord Daughter who can kill Dragons head on physically, Strong enough to defeat the Player who's stated by Yumisu herself to be strong enough to stand up to most demons while also stating that with his power the war would end quickly while again also stating that he can back her into a corner. Possibly Higher (Yumisu shows that In both Normal mode and the 2 Extra modes, she gets stronger(In General) for every time she's spared/raped throughout the game, Higher with training). Speed: At least Superhuman In Travel speed, At least Subsonic+ In reactions (For being a Demon Lord, she should be far superior to Peak Humans and Demons, so she should be within this tier. Can clear tens of meters with title no effort via Jumping without the need to run for a headstart)Higher (For everytime she is spared/raped she gets stronger In general). Lifting Ability: Class 1 Striking Ability: Wall level (Can trade multiple blows with The Player who Is equal to Superior to her In power.) Durability: Wall level (Can tank multiple blows from The Player who's equal to superior to her). Higher (For everytime she is spared/raped she gets stronger In general) Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range via Magic Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Feats: Shows to be Superior to The Player even with full stats In the Slavery ending. Superior to her Daughter who can kill Dragons physically. Versions: Base form Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her unnamed Red demonic Sword, https://imgur.com/a/F1nwltB Tonics(A type of Potion that heals the user up by 500 hp), Gloves(An item that Increases the user's strength by 5 stat points), Bangle(An Item that increases the user's endurance by 5 stat points), Ribbon(An Item that nullify's Stat abnormalities) ,Can reveal an opponents next attack via Mirror Notable Attacks/Techniques: V.Silk, Crimson wind, Cut, V.Resonance, Crimson Earth, Attack, V. Strength, Kick, V.Gallop, Diagonal Slash Extra Info: Yumisu can continuously fight and fuck The Player In Extra mode 1 and 2 for a finite amount of time until She eventually beats The Player which would fall into At least Godlike stamina. All Items listed are within the JSK Universe and clearly someone like Yumisu should have access to such items. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapons Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Queens Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Healers